


...И заменю ее своей

by sige_vic



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gods, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: "Иногда изменение – это сознательная попытка заменить одного бога другим, совпадающим с первым исключительно по имени. И когда такое происходит, бывает, что боги дают отпор".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...And Substitute My Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100051) by [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/pseuds/Gehayi). 



> Название фика - вторая часть известного высказывания "Я отрицаю вашу реальность и заменю ее своей", которое впервые прозвучало в фильме "Властелин подземелий" и было популяризовано Адамом Сэвиджем в передаче "Разрушители легенд".

Очень легко украсть сущность бога.

　　У некоторых людей даже получается выдать себя за бога, хотя это и непросто. Но изменить божью сущность? Переделать образ бога с изначально задуманного на тот, что лучше отвечает современным вкусам? Легко. Люди даже не замечают, что занимаются этим… По большей части.

　　Иногда, однако, изменение – это сознательная попытка заменить одного бога другим, совпадающим с первым исключительно по имени.

　　И когда такое происходит, бывает, что боги дают отпор. 

***

　　Чикаго, Иллинойс

　　Разнорабочий – низкий, мускулистый мужчина с коричневой кожей, курчавыми черными волосами и такой же бородой – как раз закончил чинить трубы в ночлежке для бездомных, когда кто-то позади него проговорил:

　　– Эй. Давненько тебя не видел.

　　Разнорабочий расплылся в улыбке, услышав этот голос.

　　– Привет, Морган.

　　Раздраженный вздох.

　　– Я же просил тебя не называть меня Морган. У меня имя есть – Нико.   
　　– Ничего не могу поделать, ты же выглядишь, как дешевая версия Моргана Фримена. 

　　Это было раздражающей Нико правдой, и разнорабочий прекрасно об этом знал, но иногда ведь просто нельзя не поддразнивать старых друзей.

　　– Можешь, конечно, но я не из-за этого пришел к тебе. – Нико вздохнул. – У нас проблемы. 

　　– У нас всегда проблемы. – В конце концов, когда ты бог, у тебя всегда проблемы. Или ты пытаешься как-то их решать, зная, что, возможно, всех твоих усилий будет недостаточно (когда впервые выясняешь, что твоя божественная сила не равна всемогуществу – это будь здоров какой удар по самолюбию), или превращаешься в полного мудака. Многие боги превращались в мудаков, хоть это решение и не отличалось мудростью. – И вообще, я думал, ты в это время года слишком занят.

　　Нико фыркнул. 

　　– Я занят в любое время года. Посмотри, что я нашел сегодня в интернете, когда зашел в библиотеку. – Он вытащил аккуратно сложенную распечатку из кармана своей парки и протянул ее разнорабочему.

　　Статья казалась достаточно безобидной – просто сообщение о грядущих изменениях, которые собираются внести в Библию. Обычное дело, из-за чего Нико так расстроился? Однако тут разнорабочий дошел до строчки, разъясняющей изменения… и края распечатки начали выпускать бледно-зеленые побеги.

　　– Угу, – сказал Нико, уставившись вверх. – Так и знал, что тебе понравится эта часть.

　　– Кто-то хочет изменить Библию, чтобы слова в ней стали звучать «менее либерально»? 1 

　　– И больше в духе Уолл-Стрит, не забудь об этом. – Нико потер лицо. – Знаешь, я и раньше видел кучу неверных интерпретаций и намеренно искаженного прочтения. Но надо же было так обнаглеть, чтобы плюнуть на поиск настоящих ученых, которые могут перевести то, что изначально было написано.

　　– Где ты это нашел? – требовательно спросил разнорабочий.

　　– Обычным путем: читал новости, прошел по связанным с ним ссылкам. Как раз после прочтения статьи о какой-то женщине, которая думает, что версия о моем северно-европейском происхождении наиболее точна исторически.

　　– Она умудрилась не заметить, что ты из Турции?

　　– Очевидно, нет. Но что бы я ни думал о ее глупости, это подождет до января. Твоя проблема серьезнее. 

　　Никому из них не нужно было упоминать причину. Битва между новыми и старыми богами более-менее утихла со смертью мистера Среды и смертью и воскрешением его сына Тени, в результате чего одна сторона перестала пытаться уничтожить другую. И все равно время от времени какой-нибудь новый бог делал выпад, пытаясь причинить боль старому.

　　Этот же случай был не просто обычным выпадом. Намеренное искажение слов бога в таких масштабах было военным действием: атакой на бога в настоящем и на любых верующих, которых он может иметь в будущем. В божественных терминах это была угроза ядерной войны – и заявление, что старый бог не сможет удержать нового от нажатия ядерной кнопки. 

　　Это нельзя было игнорировать.

　　– Мне понадобится твоя помощь, – рассеянно проговорил разнорабочий.

　　– Я в твоем распоряжении, Юша. 2 

　　– Отвези меня, пожалуйста, в похоронное бюро Шакала и Ибиса в Каире, ладно? А потом… потом посмотрим. 

***

　　Каир, Иллинойс

　　Автомобиль Нико – настоящий монстр, длинный и сверкающий на солнце Triumph Stag, который, наверное, около сорока лет назад был совсем новеньким – доставил их в Каир, Иллинойс почти без происшествий. Эту машину замечали все и вся. Юша чувствовал, как проезжающие по встречке водители таращатся на них, словно мужчине с Ближнего Востока было запрещено законом сидеть рядом с черным в большом автомобиле.

　　– Не волнуйся, – заметил Нико, быстро и уверенно лавируя в потоке. – Это мое время года. Все будет в порядке. Главное – не жди от меня, чтобы я так же хорошо водил в мае. 

　　Они прибыли в Каир ночью. Ни Шакал, ни Ибис не удивились, когда их увидели. А после вкусного ужина они спокойно выслушали их историю, словно уже обо всем знали. 

　　– И чего бы вы хотели от нас? – невозмутимо спросил Шакал. 

　　– Мне бы хотелось узнать, где его найти, – сказал Юша, чувствуя, как нападение самозванца давит на него мощным грузом. – Это… Я просто не могу спустить ему с рук такое. 

　　Ибис покачал головой. 

　　– Не думаю, что это мудрый ход: встречаться с ним лицом к лицу. Здесь нужна более тонкая стратегия и непрямое воздействие. 

　　– Я был революционером в молодости. Я никогда не учился тонкостям.

　　– А он учился. Именно поэтому не стоит сейчас с ним встречаться. 

　　Нико кивнул, но Юша не обратил на это никакого внимания. 

　　– Я знаю, что это непрактично. Я знаю, что я не та версия меня, которой поклоняется большинство. Но мне просто необходимо с ним встретиться. 

　　– И это, – спокойно прокомментировал мистер Ибис, глядя на Юшу поверх очков в золотой оправе, – практически наверняка не сработает и может окончиться для тебя физическим ущербом. Что скажешь, Нико? 

　　– Я пойду с ним, – сказал Нико. – У меня есть некоторый политический опыт – в конце концов, я когда-то был епископом. Я могу изобразить добрячка, если потребуется. 

　　Мистер Шакал и мистер Ибис обменялись долгим, полным сомнения взглядом, который буквально кричал: «Этим двоим нужен план получше». Затем мистер Ибис вздохнул – еле слышно, словно из воздушного шарика выпустили струйку воздуха. – Будь по-вашему. Ищите его в Хьюстоне, Техас. Но еще раз прошу вас – не торопитесь. Мы с Шакалом знаем замечательную женщину – она старше нас, хоть по ней и не скажешь, и она может помочь.

　　Юша не услышал ничего, кроме «Хьюстон, Техас».

　　– Где именно в Хьюстоне?

　　– В деловом районе, – сказал мистер Ибис и, хоть он не повысил голос, воздух буквально завибрировал от его неодобрения. – И я должен еще раз предупредить вас, что противостояние может быть очень опасным. 

　　Юша пожал плечами и поднял на мистера Ибиса большие черные глаза.

　　– Что же мне остается делать? 

***

　　Хьюстон, Техас

　　На следующий день, до того как они двинулись в Хьюстон, Юша неохотно пообещал мистеру Ибису и мистеру Шакалу, что свяжется с их знакомой, если – он подчеркнул слово «если» – столкновение с самозванцем не окончится успехом.

　　– Хотя, – заметил Нико, делая разворот на дороге, ведущей прочь от похоронного бюро, – я не понимаю, почему ты вообще веришь в успех.

　　Юша сердито на него уставился. 

　　– Неужели ты не можешь представить, что у меня есть свои тайные способы воздействия?

　　– Нет, не могу.

　　– Не понимаю, почему мне все время попадаются такие упрямые типы.

　　– Иначе тебе бы стало скучно. 

　　Через три дня (благодаря дару безграничного перемещения, которым обладал Нико, им не пришлось ни разу заправляться и обращаться в автосервис) они добрались до Хьюстона. Там они сразу же почуяли самозванца – это было неприятное, удушливое чувство, словно им насильно скармливали уксус, ложку за ложкой. 

　　Они, конечно, поругались на тему того, кому идти на встречу с самозванцем. Нико твердо стоял на том, чтобы сопровождать Юшу, Юша же не желал ничего об этом слышать. Когда Нико заметил, что ему совершенно не обязательно оставаться в машине – в конце концов, сани Санты по определению могут принадлежать только Санте – Юша понял, что проиграл. 

　　– Ладно, – сказал он, поднимая руку, как полицейский на участке дорожных работ. – Ладно. Победил. Полагаю, у тебя есть какие-то соображения относительно того, как нам его найти? 

　　Юша умел читать в сердцах своих последователей (да и вообще, в чьих угодно сердцах), однако на роль GPS он явно не годился. 

　　В ответном смехе Нико послышалась легкая горечь.

　　– «Он видит тебя, когда ты спишь», – помнишь? «Он знает, когда ты проснулся». Не волнуйся, я найду его. 

***

　　Самозванец обнаружился в головном офисе одной из корпораций – и, разумеется, в одном из самых высоких небоскребов Хьюстона.

　　Без всяких усилий проскользнув через целый флот личных помощников, корпоративных секретарей и охранников, они заявились в его офис. Нико выбрал для появления самый изысканный епископский наряд; Юша же в приступе упрямства надел поношенную парку, самую потрепанную синюю толстовку и драные джинсы, видавшие когда-то лучшие деньки. Судя по гримасе, которой самозванец их поприветствовал, когда они материализовались на его пороге, он явно не чувствовал к ним ничего, кроме презрения. 

　　Самозванец… как же его лучше описать? Высокий и стройный, с фигурой, намекающей на регулярное посещение тренажерного зала. Длинноватые светлые волосы, аккуратно уложенные так, чтобы не выглядеть длинными, и тщательнейшим образом подстриженная борода. Голубые глаза. Бледная кожа. Черты лица такие острые, словно их отлили из стали. Полосатый костюм Alexander Price из шерсти викуньи. Черные с красноватым отливом туфли Testoni, сделанные из самой тонкой кожи аллигатора и украшенные золотыми пряжками с грушевидными рубинами. Взглянув на посетителей, он изогнул губы, достал из жилета карманные дизайнерские часы – это в 2013 году! – и принялся с ними поигрывать, явно намекая на то, что у него не только нет времени на подобных типов, но он еще и настолько умен и утончен, что вообще принадлежит к совершенно другой галактике. 

　　Когда он заговорил, его голос настолько напоминал марципан: такой же тягучий и медово-сладкий, что у Юши свело зубы. 

　　– Кто вы такие и что вы здесь делаете? 

　　– Мы братья Линдрос, 3 – сказал Нико. – Я интеллектуальный качок, а он – тот, кто может спасти тебе жизнь или открыть портал в ад в твоей груди. Выбирай. 

　　 У самозванца был такой вид, словно он впервые в жизни слышал подобную чушь.

　　– Никаких познаний в поп-культуре, – вздохнул Нико. – Печально. 

　　– Возможно, – заметил самозванец, – вам следует быть слегка… повеселее.

　　Нико приподнял бровь, в полной мере выразив все, что он сейчас думает о веселье и своем растиражированном образе. Юша, чувствуя, как на его глазах зреет чуть ли не Апокалипсис, вытащил из кармана парки распечатку, которую дал ему Нико, и выложил на огромный стол самозванца. 

　　Он надеялся, что самозванец хотя бы вздрогнет. На самом деле тот просто одарил Юшу и Нико взглядом. 

　　– Ну и? В чем проблема? 

　　Неслыханная наглость вопроса лишила Юшу на мгновение дара речи.

　　– Ты меняешь мои слова! 

　　– Ничего подобного, – возразил самозванец. – Во-первых, слова не твои, а мои. И никто не может быть уверен в том, что я сказал: «Блаженны кроткие». Или произнес монолог, который начинается со слов: «И возлюбил Бог мир». Разве не лучше сказать: «И возлюбил Бог человечество?» Зачем вообще кому-то думать, что в мире есть что-то значимое, кроме людей? Разве стоит нам поощрять всяких там гринписовцев? А еще в Библии есть отрывок, где утверждается, что я якобы сказал: «Мир вам!» И зачем же мне желать кому-то мира? Душевного покоя – да, но мира? Это ведь все равно, что критиковать наши войска и поносить войну! А вся эта болтовня о заботе о бедных и больных… это уже попахивает социализмом. Как не по-американски! 

　　Дискуссия в итоге ни к чему не привела. Тщетно Юша протестовал, что никогда не был неоконсерватором и милитаристом, не выступал против экологического движения и всегда заботился о бедных и больных. Самозванец заметил, что в ходе истории уже выбрасывали за борт писания, которые становились несовременными, причем не только в христианстве. Более того, никому не должно быть никакого дела, что Юша чем-то там недоволен. 

　　– Люди в тебя не верят, – самодовольно заявил самозванец. – И не хотят верить. Никто не желает приближаться к беднякам – ведь так можно подхватить нищету. Зато они верят в меня. Они верят в Бога, который вознаграждает добродетель беспредельным богатством. Я – будущее. 

　　Через какое-то время Юша сдался, чтобы сохранить то достоинство, что у них еще оставалось. Он кивнул Нико, сигнализируя, что им пора уходить. Однако самозванец задержал их еще на несколько мгновений.

　　– Не возвращайтесь сюда, – сказал он с противной улыбкой. – Я знаю, вам хочется думать, что вы достаточно древние и мощные, чтобы играть в главной лиге, но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: у таких, как я, выше уровень, мощнее оружие, и вообще – вы ничто по сравнению с нами. Печально, я знаю, но это правда. – Улыбка его превратилась в откровенный оскал. – Если вы еще раз сюда придете, я не пощажу ни одного из вас. В конце концов, вряд ли мир будет по вам скучать. Вы больше никому не нужны. 

***

　　Каир, Иллинойс

　　– Бывало, что мне хотелось поколотить кое-кого и посильнее, – признался Юша Шакалу и Ибису неделю спустя, – но никогда еще мне не хотелось так сильно поколотить себя. 

　　Дорога из Техаса заняла у Юши и Нико целую вечность: им приходилось останавливаться на каждом светофоре, где они находили людей, отчаянно нуждавшихся в утешении и помощи – все это они по долгу службы просто не могли игнорировать. Способность Нико продлевать время, которая позволяла ему попадать в каждый дом в течение одной ночи, «включая места, где мне нужно помогать с едой и лечением», спасла их. Едва доставив Юшу в похоронное бюро в Каире, Нико исчез. 

　　– Прости, Юша, – сказал он. – Канун Рождества, мне пора. – И он буквально вылетел из города, гремя подвеской своего «Триумфа». 

　　И Юша остался один на один со своим гневом на подлого узурпатора и злостью на себя самого. Было время, когда он обладал практически неограниченной силой, физической и ментальной; и хотя сейчас он стал гораздо слабее и его никак нельзя было назвать всемогущим и всезнающим, раньше ему хватало его способностей исцелять и периодически творить чудеса с едой. Однако случай в Хьюстоне продемонстрировал его уязвимость – несмотря на существование огромного количества невероятно популярных «альтернативных версий» его, которые могли с полным основанием считать себя всемогущими и всезнающими, не говоря уже о мощных армиях последователей в их распоряжении.

　　Он был готов услышать «Я же тебе говорил» от мистера Ибиса, который не терпел глупости, или получить сардонический взгляд от мистера Шакала. Вместо этого мистер Ибис склонился к нему, уставившись поверх очков в золотой оправе.

　　– Ну что, теперь ты готов выслушать наш план? 

　　Юша кивнул, и мистер Шакал, поднявшись, вышел из комнаты. Через мгновение он вернулся в компании очаровательной юной дамы ближневосточной внешности. Она была одета в безупречный льняной костюм цвета пергамента. В изящной руке она держала айфон, а за ухом у нее красовалась космическая ручка. 

　　– Добрый день, – улыбнулась она, слегка поклонившись Юше. – Мистер Шакал сказал, у вас проблемы с одним из этих, пластмассовых. Терпеть не могу пластмассовых, они такие невежды. Хотя в данном случае это сработает на нас. 

　　Глаза ее сверкнули озорством… и чем-то другим, гораздо темнее. На какое-то мгновение Юша чуть не почувствовал жалость к будущей судьбе самозванца. 

　　Вместо этого он спросил: 

　　– Кто ты?

　　Она не была египтянкой, это он мог сказать с уверенностью.

　　Ее этот вопрос, казалось, позабавил.

　　– Называй меня Владыка Цери. 4 У моего мужа и мистера Шакала похожая сфера деятельности, хотя Шакал младше. А я… я что-то вроде прародительницы гиков. Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке. Дело займет несколько месяцев – но в итоге выгорит.

　　– Как? – требовательно спросил Юша.

　　Она еще раз улыбнулась. 

　　– У меня есть способность, и ни самозванец, ни его последователи понятия не имеют о том, что им она тоже нужна. Они никуда не продвинутся без нее – и с ней тоже никуда не смогут продвинуться. 

***

　　Чикаго, Иллинойс

　　После этого Юша месяцев пять ничего не слышал от Цери. Он периодически звонил в похоронное бюро и получал подтверждения о том, что она усердно работает… Еще они с Нико просматривали новости, но не видели никаких историй о том, чтобы с проектом по переписыванию Библии случилось что-то ужасное.

　　– Она все еще в Каире, – сообщил Нико Юше. – Я не знаю, что именно она делает, но за это она совершенно определенно отправится в мой "хороший" список. Что касается конкретики… – Он пожал плечами. – Она отлично меня блокирует. 

　　Однажды, когда Юша подметал пол ночлежки после ужина, Цери неожиданно материализовалась прямо перед ним. Выглядела она… странно. Она все еще была юной и красивой, но ее глаза больше не подходили к этому лицу. Они были черными и древними, как космос. 

　　– Все сделано, – сказала она, и Юша почувствовал в ее голосе легкую дрожь. – Это заняло чуть больше времени – мне хотелось убедиться в том, что они не найдут никаких лазеек. Нужно было подстраховаться со всех сторон, чтобы ни самозванец, ни его последователи не смогли изменить текст, или любой похожий на него, или похожий на то, что было раньше, на что-то другое. Или обратно на тот, который был раньше. 

　　– Я не понимаю… 

　　– Поймешь. – Она улыбнулась, и в сочетании со всепроникающим, знающим взглядом эффект получился жутковатым. – Просто попроси Нико, чтобы в ближайшие три-четыре дня следил за новостями. 

　　И она дематериализовалась сразу же, как только договорила последнее слово.

　　– Вообще не представляю себе, о чем она говорила, – сказал Нико Юше на ментальной встрече позже той ночью. Встречу организовывал Юша, поэтому она напоминала деревню его детства примерно дветысячелетней давности. – Но я буду следить за новостями. И я приеду завтра, обещаю.

　　Назавтра он действительно появился, усталый и весьма запыхавшийся, но за новостями им следить не пришлось. Через два дня самозванец собственной персоной появился на пороге ночлежки и потребовал встречи с Нико и Юшей. Выглядел он ужасно. Одежда вся была изодрана в клочья, тело было покрыто синяками, руки и лицо кровоточили.

　　– Что вы наделали? – взвыл он. – Что вы сделали с моим переводом? Все было готово – чудесный текст, полностью одобренный… А потом такое! 

　　– Какое такое? – поинтересовался Юша, прежде чем Нико смог его остановить. – Что случилось? 

　　Самозванец злобно на них уставился. 

　　– Что случилось? – передразнил он Юшу. – Корректура – вот что случилось! Все уже было отредактировано – и нужна была только проверка корректора… но каким-то образом перевернулось с ног на голову! Все, что изменили мои последователи, чтобы сделать более удобоваримым, вернулось обратно. А еще появились сноски, поясняющие исторический контекст разных слов и выражений. Сноски, проясняющие ошибки в предыдущих переводах. Теперь текст еще более радикальный, чем раньше! И как бы мы ни пытались все исправить…

　　– Вы не можете, – резюмировал Юша, наконец понимая, что имела в виду Цери. – Потому что у вас не получается вернуть текст в прежний вид. И вы не можете использовать более старые его версии. И вы не можете скачать никакие похожие тесты. У тебя теперь есть обновленная Библия. Просто это не тот вариант, который ты хотел. 

　　Нико ухмыльнулся.

　　– Благослови Боже власть редакторов и корректоров.

　　– Не то, что я хотел! – завизжал самозванец. – Некоторые мои самые верные последователи уже читают ее! Это заставляет их думать. И эти мысли режут меня на части. Вы должны мне помочь! 

　　– Нет, – откликнулся Нико решительным тоном, не давая возможности высказаться Юше. – Если мы поможем тебе сейчас, это в итоге нанесет ему ущерб. Он не обязан участвовать в убийстве самого себя. И разве это не ты так решительно заявил, что мы больше не нужны миру? 

　　– Пожалуйста, – взмолился самозванец, весьма убого пытаясь изобразить раскаяние. – Мне ужасно жаль, я был не прав. Если вы мне поможете, я стану настоящим Эбенезером Скруджем! 

　　– Ага, конечно. До того как ему явился призрак Марли. – Глаза Нико блестели, как темный лед. – Нет.

　　– Но… но ты же Санта-Клаус! Ты не разделен на разные версии, как он. Ты можешь зачерпнуть из своей силы и помочь! 

　　Нико прикрыл глаза.

　　– А) Сейчас Май. Не мой сезон. Б) Ты очень зря хочешь, чтобы я это сделал.

　　– Совсем не зря! – закричал самозванец. – Я готов на что угодно, лишь бы эта боль прекратилась! 

　　– В это я верю, – пробормотал Нико. – Ну что ж, ладно. 

　　Он щелкнул пальцами. Тут же рядом появился волосатый алый демон с витыми рожками и длинным языком, который высовывался из открытого рта.

　　– Это Крампус,5 – сказал Нико самозванцу, которого начала бить крупная дрожь. – Ты никогда не задумывался, почему у меня есть не только список хороших девочек и мальчиков, но и плохих? Это он создает список тех, кто вел себя плохо. И наказывает тех, кто в нем оказывается. Надо вести себя очень плохо, чтобы попасть в этот список. 

　　– Итак, – Нико оглянулся на Крампуса, только что одарившего самозванца игривой ухмылкой, – он был хорошим мальчиком или плохим?

 

________________________________________  
1 Проект консервативного переписывания Библии реально существует, автор узнала о нем вот из этой статьи.

2 Юша - турецкий вариант имени Иисус. Нико (Санта-Клаус, он же Святой Николай) называет его так, потому что сам родом из Турции. Вот, кстати, как на многих средневековых иконах изображали Святого Николая: medievalpoc.tumblr.com/post/69274797837/medieva...  
А вот так предположительно мог выглядеть Иисус по мнению ученых:  
en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Race_of_Jesus.ogv

3 Братья Линдрос – персонажи серии книг Роб Турман «Кол Линдрос».

4 Белет-Цери ("владычица степи"), в аккадской мифологии - богиня-писец царства мертвых.  
Белет-Цери считалась супругой бога кочевых племён Марту (Амурру). Она была писцом в подземном мире, где велись специальные таблицы. В эти таблицы вносили имена мертвых и фиксировались смертные приговоры, которые выносили судьи подземного мира ануннаки. Так как именно Белет-Цери вела летописи человеческих поступков, она могла давать совет царице подземного царства Эрешкигаль, когда та выносила финальное решение.

5 Про Крампуса можно почитать вот здесь:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%81


End file.
